The car key inside the locked car
by Jaspion
Summary: A friend of Ashley and Deirdre introduces them to her sister who is an aspiring singer. Meanwhile, Jem and the Holograms receive an invitation to a concert given by an other young singer. (please mind that English is not my first language)


One late afternoon, as they were walking out of school, Ashley and Deirdre were chatting with Sue, one of their schoolmates.

Sue: You know, my big sister Frances is trying to become a singer, she writes her own songs and she has a great voice. How about you come to our house so she can play one of her songs for you?

Ashley: Why not?

Deirdre: You made me curious, let's just do that.

So the three of them walked to the house of Sue and Frances, who was 18 years old. Once inside the house, they walked up to Frances's bedroom door. Sue knocked.

Sue: Frances, I'm here.

Then she opened the door.

Sue: I have brought some friends so you can play one of your songs for them.

Frances: What? I already told you not to tell anyone about this, it was supposed to be a secret.

Then Frances looked at Ashley and Deirdre.

Frances: Hi. Well, since you're here, I guess I can play a song for you.

Ashley, Deirdre and Sue sat on Frances's bed. Frances took her guitar and sang a song.

Later, Jem and the Holograms had just finished rehearsing in the music room at Starlight mansion when Kimber took an envelope out of her pocket and opened it to show everyone the papers inside.

Kimber: Oh, I forgot. I found this in the mailbox some days ago. It's an invitation for Jem and the Holograms to a promotional concert of a new singer, Valeri Bautista, tomorrow night.

Shana: I think I've heard of her already.

Raya: Yes, she's already got a video on TV.

Jem: So? Do you feel like going to this concert?

The four Holograms nodded.

Kimber: Yeah.

Aja: Why not.

Jem: All right. Then we'll go.

Suddenly, the girls heard Ashley et Deirdre, who had just come home, shouting "Jerrica! Jerrica!".

Jem: Show's over, Synergy.

Synergy changed Jem back to Jerrica and she and the Holograms went to meet the two girls in the house's entry.

Deirdre: Jerrica, we have a friend who's a great singer. You've GOT to give her a listen.

Aja: Is this really serious? Aren't you overreacting a little bit?

Ashley: No, we really mean it. I think she could become a star.

Jerrica: Well, I was thinking of looking for a new artist to sign to Starlight music, so I guess I can give that girl a listen.

The following day, Ashley and Deirdre took Jerrica to Frances's house. Jerrica rang at the door. Frances opened the door.

Frances: Hi girls. Hi Mrs.

Jerrica, Ashley and Deirdre entered the house.

Jerrica: Hi Frances. I am Jerrica, Ashley and Deirdre's guardian.

The four of them went to the living-room and sat on the couch.

Jerrica: Ashley and Deirdre told me that you were trying to become a singer. You know, I work at a music company, Starlight music, with Jem and the Holograms.

Frances was shocked. "With Jem and the Holograms…", she said, thoughtfully.

Jerrica: Will you play one of your songs for me?

Frances: Sure.

Frances went upstairs to pick up her guitar then she went back to the living-room, sat on the couch and played one of her songs. When she had finished, everyone applauded.

Jerrica: Frances, this is really good. I would really like to work with you. Can you come to meet me at Starlight one of these days so we can discuss it?

Frances: Sure! That's wonderful! But first, I've got to get out of a contract that I've signed with an other music company.

Jerrica: Really? Which one?

Frances: Goldenstreet records in Los Angeles.

Jerrica: I've never heard of that company. How did your hear of it?

Frances: There was an ad in a magazine saying that they were looking for young singers so I sent them a video tape of me singing. I was signed to them almost a year ago but since then, not much has happened. I don't think there'll be any problem cancelling the contract.

A few hours later, Jerrica was sitting at the desk in her office at Starlight mansion. Frances's song was still ringing in her ears. The Holograms walked in.

Kimber: Jerrica, are you ready?

Jerrica: Ready for what?

Shana: Valeri Bautista's concert.

Jerrica: Oh, I had completely forgotten.

Jerrica stood up and touched one of her earrings.

Jerrica: Showtime, Synergy.

Synergy changed Jerrica to Jem.

Jem: Let's go.

Jem and the Holograms walked out of the mansion and got into the Rockin' style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJem did the driving and then parked the car in front of the theater. Then the band walked into the theater's entrance which was full of journalists and photographers.

A photographer: Hey look, it's Jem and the Holograms.

Several photographers took pictures of the girls, then a receptionist walked to them.

The receptionist: Good evening, ladies. I will escort you to your seats.

The receptionist guided the girls to their seats and then they watched the concert. Valeri, who was 18 years old, was singing with a full pop backing band. When the show was over, Jem and the Holograms went back to the theater's entrance and came across Riot of the Stingers.

Riot: Hi girls.

Jem and the Holograms: Hi.

Riot: So did you like the show?

Jem: Yes, it was great. You know that girl, Valeri?

Riot: Well, I am her producer. She is signed to Stingers sound. To tell the truth, I signed her because her father is the head of an important magazine and he will pay me back with a lot of publicity for Stingers sound. But now that I've seen her performing, I've realized that she's really a good singer.

Valeri walked into the theater's entrance and walked to Jem and the Holograms.

Valeri: Wow, it's Jem and the Holograms! I'm so glad you could come. It was me who invited you. I'm one of your biggest fans. Did you like the show?

Kimber: Yeah, it was great. You're already a great performer for your age.

Valeri: I don't have much time right now, I've still got some work to do with all of the journalists, but I really wish I could have a longer conversation with all of you girls.

Jem: Well, how about you come to Starlight mansion tomorrow afternoon? I'll bet the Starlight girls will be glad to see you.

Valeri: I'd love to. But I wonder if I'll have enough time to come tomorrow.

Riot: You will. I'll give you a few hours off and I'll drive you to Starlight mansion.

Valeri: Great. (to Jem) See you tomorrow then.

Valeri went to see the journalists and the Holograms walked out of the theater. As Jem was about to leave too, Riot put his hand on her shoulder.

Riot: Jem.

Jem turned around.

Jem: Yes?

Riot: I haven't seen you in a long time. How about I take you to dinner one of these days?

Jem: Well, I'll think about that.

Jem joined the Holograms and the five of them walked to the Rockin' roadster.

Kimber: So what did you think of Valeri, Jem?

Jem: Oh, she sings very professionally already. I'm sure she can become a great singer. But you know, Frances, that girl Ashley and Deirdre told me about… I found her singing more touching and more sensitive. The song she sang me is still ringing in my ears.

The following day, in the morning, Frances was in the office of Humberto Mott, her producer at Goldenstreet records, and the two were arguing about Frances's contract.

Frances: I don't get it. Ever since I signed this contract, almost nothing has happened so why can't I just cancel it?

Humberto: You're not interested in becoming a singer anymore?

Frances: Of course I am but…

Humberto: I already told you, it's not that easy. I've got to assemble a team to record your album, find the best people, and it takes time. Right now, there is absolutely no reason for me to cancel that contract.

A few minutes later, the phone rang at Starlight mansion. It was Frances calling from a phone cab. Jerrica picked up the phone.

Jerrica: Allo?

Frances: Hi Jerrica, this is Frances. Jerrica, I don't know what to do. You know, my producer at Goldenstreet records, Mr Mott, he won't let me cancel my contract.

Jerrica: Oh, I'm sorry about that. Can you come to Starlight mansion this afternoon? We'll talk about that and besides, you're gonna have a good time, we're having special guests today.

Frances: OK, see you then. Thanks, Jerrica.

In early afternoon, all of the Starlight girls were playing in the yard of Starlight mansion when Frances and Sue rang at the entrance bell. Jerrica saw them through a window and pushed the button to open the gates, then they walked into the yard.

Ashley: Hey, it's Frances and Sue! Come on!

All of the Starlight girls walked to Frances and Sue.

Ashley: You know, Frances is a friend of mine and I haven't told you yet what happened with Jerrica the other day…

Through a window, Jerrica and the Holograms saw all the girls sit in a circle on the grass and start chatting. Jerrica smiled.

Jerrica: These girls have a lot to talk about. I won't interrupt them now.

A few minutes later, Riot and Valeri rang at the entrance bell. When the gates opened, they walked into the yard. Riot was surprised to see Frances but kept it to himself. Frances, Sue and the Starlight girls turned their heads around as Riot and Valeri were walking to them.

Riot: Hi girls.

Frances: Wow! It's Riot of the Stingers.

Krissie: And it's… What's her name again? Valeri Bautista. She's a new singer, I saw her video on TV.

All of the younger Starlight girls were impressed and started whispering to each other.

Riot: I'm going inside. (to Valeri) You can stay with them a while if you like.

Valeri sat in the circle, next to Frances. Riot entered the mansion.

Jerrica and the Holograms: Hi Riot.

Kimber: I thought you were supposed to bring Valeri here because she wanted a chat with us?

Riot (smiling): She does. But she's being kept busy by your girls right now.

Mrs Bailey walked into the room.

Mrs Bailey: Hi Riot. I have made some tea and some cookies for all of you.

Riot, Jerrica and the Holograms went into the living room, sat on armchairs and started chatting and drinking the tea that Mrs Bailey had put on the coffee table. Some minutes later, Riot casted a glance at the window and noticed that the Starlight girls had started playing in the yard again, and Frances and Valeri were no longer with them. Meanwhile, Frances and Valeri were sitting on a bench in the yard and chatting. Frances took a Walkman and a cassette out of her pocket.

Frances: This is one my songs. Do you want to give it a listen?

Valeri took the Walkman, put the cassette inside and the earphones in her ears.

A few minutes later, Riot, Jerrica and the Holograms were still in the living-room when Frances and Valeri walked in.

Frances and Valeri: Hi everyone.

Jerrica and the Holograms: Hi.

Valeri: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Jerrica: It's OK.

The two girls sat in armchairs.

Raya: Looks like you two are getting on very well.

Valeri: Yes we do. We started chatting and almost forgot to enter the mansion. Riot, Frances told me about a problem she has. Maybe you can help.

Jerrica: Is it about that producer… What's his name again?

Frances: Humberto Mott of Goldenstreet records. His office is on Still Feather Street in Los Angeles.

Jerrica: Yes. Have you ever heard of that man, Riot?

Riot looked embarrassed.

Riot: No, I haven't.

Valeri: Frances has signed a contract with him and now she wants to cancel it… Frances, now that I think about it, my father has many contacts in the music industry. I'll ask him if he can do something for you.

Later, as Frances, Sue, Valeri and Riot were about to leave, they were having a chat with Jerrica near the mansion's gates.

Valeri: Thanks for inviting me, Jerrica, I've had such a good time.

Frances: Yeah, me too.

Jerrica: That was a pleasure. And don't worry Frances, I'll be thinking about your problem and see what I can do. See you all soon.  
Valeri and Riot walked to Riot's car. Valeri sat inside the car.

Riot: I have to make a phone call to a business partner, I'll be back in a few minutes.

Riot walked to a phone cab where he called David, Valeri's father.

Riot: Mister Bautista? This is Riot. You won't believe this: Frances has met Valeri at the house a common friend.

David: What! Do they know about what you know?

Riot: Not yet but there's a chance they'll find out one of these days. They talked about Frances's situation. Don't you think it's time to stop these games? You've got what you wanted, right?

David: No, no, it's too soon. Let's continue the plan as agreed.

Riot walked back to his car, sat inside and started driving.

Valeri: Riot, do you think you could do something to help Frances?

Riot was again looking embarrassed.

Riot: Well… Maybe. I'll think about that.

Valeri: You don't like it when I talk about her. What's wrong?

Riot: Nothing. It's just that… Don't spend too much time worrying about her. You must concentrate on your own career.

Riot dropped Valeri off at her father's house. She entered the house and walked to the living-room where her father was sitting in an armchair, reading a newspaper.

Valeri: Hi Dad.

David: Hi, my darling.

Valeri: You know Dad, I was invited to Jerrica Benton's house this afternoon. And I chatted with a girl who has a problem with a contract that she signed with a music company.

David: So?

Valeri: So I thought maybe you could help.

David was looking embarrassed.

David: What's her name? And what's the name of the music company?

Valeri: Her name is Frances and she was signed to Goldenstreet records.

David: Well. I'll think about that tomorrow if I have the time. But don't let yourself be distracted by this kind of stuff. You must concentrate on your own career.

While saying that, David's face was a little stern and there was annoyance in his voice so Valeri didn't insist.

The following day, in the morning, Valeri was walking to Humberto's office. When she arrived in front of the building the office was in, she came across Jerrica.

Valeri: Jerrica! What are you doing here?

Jerrica: The same thing as you, I suppose. Let's get inside.

They entered the building and walked to the receptionist's desk.

Jerrica: Hello. We would like to see Mister Mott, please.

A few minutes later, Jerrica and Valeri were waiting outside Humberto's office. Suddenly, he opened the door and was surprised to see Valeri.

Humberto: Mrs Bautista? I wouldn't have expected you to come here. (to Jerrica) And you are Mrs…?

Jerrica: Jerrica Benton of Starlight music.

Humberto: Come in.

Jerrica and Valeri entered the office and sat on the chairs in front of Humberto's desk. Humberto sat on his chair.

Valeri: I wanted to tell you about a friend of mine, Frances. She signed a contract with you…

Humberto: A friend of yours!? Well, she came here yesterday. What is it that she wants now? Was it her who sent you?

Valeri: Mister Mott, why won't you cancel her contract?

Humberto: I already answered that question yesterday.

Valeri: Yes, she told me about that. But quite frankly, I think you didn't tell the truth.

Humberto: Why do you want to help her so badly? If I were you, I would see her as a potential competitor.

Valeri: You know, I listened to one of her songs yesterday and I loved it. I'd be happy for her if she could start a career. She deserves it. If I were thinking that it's better for me if she doesn't, then I would feel like I'm a cheater.

Humberto was moved by Valeri's words.

Humberto: OK. I was supposed to keep this a secret but I'm going to tell you the truth. You know, Goldenstreet records is a label that belongs to Stingers sound. I sent the tape that Frances sent me to Riot, and later he asked me to keep her under contract because he wanted to promote her later. He thought that launching both of your careers at the same time would be conflicting.

A few minutes later, Jerrica and Valeri walked out of the building.

Valeri: Jerrica, what are we gonna do now?

Jerrica: I will explain everything to Jem, I think she'll be able to convince Riot to cancel the contract.

Valeri: Let's hope this works.

Later that day, the phone rang in Riot's office at Stingers sound. Riot picked up the phone.

Riot: Allo?

Jem: Hi, Riot. This is Jem. Will you join me for dinner tonight?

Riot: With pleasure.

Jem: I thought we could meet at The Poetika Café at 8 pm.

Riot: That's fine by me.

Jem: Good. See you tonight then.

That night, Jem and Riot ate at The Poetika Café. Then, as they were drinking coffee, Jem started telling Riot about Frances.

Jem: To tell the truth, I wanted to see you tonight because I wanted to tell you about Frances.

Riot: Do you mean… Frances, that girl I saw at Starlight mansion yesterday?

Jem: Yes. Jerrica told me about what happened to her. You're the one that's keeping her under contract, aren't you?

Riot: So you've found out…

Riot started telling Jem what had happened with David. David had come to Riot's office to offer him a lot of free advertising for Stingers sound in exchange of producing his daughter. When he walked in, Riot was watching Frances's video tape and David, who saw the talent in her, thought that she might eclipse her daughter. He wouldn't tolerate that Riot produce both singers at the same time. Riot was interested in producing Valeri but didn't want to lose Frances to an other producer. So David suggested that Riot produced Valeri and kept Frances under contract to produce her later, once Valeri would be already successful. This would also give Valeri time to fix the weaknesses in her singing.

Riot: You must be thinking that this is all terribly bad and manipulative.

Jem: Well I could forgive it on one condition. You know, Jerrica would like to produce Frances. And Frances feels like working with her, too.

Riot: OK, I'll let her go.

Jem: Thanks Riot. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span

The following day, in the morning, Jerrica phoned Valeri from her office at Starlight music.

Valeri: Allo?

Jerrica: Hi Valeri, this is Jerrica. I've got a good news. Jem told me that Riot has agreed to cancel Frances's contract.

Valeri: Great! Give her a lot of thanks from me.

Jerrica: And, er… I don't know if I should say this to you, but it was your father who insisted that Riot kept Frances under contract.

Valeri: Don't worry, Jerrica, I'm only half-surprised. I won't resent him. But I'll definitely talk to him about this whole thing one of these days. I've got an idea. Why don't we have a party at Starlight mansion to celebrate the good news?

A few days later, Jerrica and the Holograms, Riot, Frances, Sue, Valeri and David were in the living-room at Starlight mansion. Valeri was standing next to Jerrica.

Valeri: I've got an announcement to make. Frances is now free of any contract. And she can sign with Starlight music if she wants.

Everyone applauded. Riot looked at David.

Riot: See? She was not obsessed with keeping her success… You were.

David nodded. Frances walked to Valeri and Jerrica.

Frances: I'm so happy. Thanks everyone.

Jerrica: I think we're going to do good work together, Frances.

Frances: (to Valeri) We will remain friends, won't we?

Valeri: Sure. I think we'll learn a lot from each other.

David walked to Valeri.

David: Congratulations, my darling. You did what your heart told you to do.

Valeri nodded.

THE END


End file.
